Derrière leurs jumelles
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Lors de leur espionnage quotidien, la Team Rocket est témoin d'une scène surprenante entre le morveux à la casquette rouge et la morveuse aux cheveux roux.


**Titre :** Derrière leurs jumelles

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser un peu !

**Résumé :** Lors de leur espionnage quotidien, la Team Rocket est témoin d'une scène surprenante entre le morveux à la casquette rouge et la morveuse aux cheveux roux.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde !

Voici un court one-shot écrit dans le cadre d'un concours sur le forum AAML il y a longtemps, qui avait pour thème l'image Pokéshipping que vous voyez en photo de profil juste à côté, sur laquelle Ondine embrasse Sacha alors qu'ils sont tous les deux assis sur un rondin de bois et éclairé par la lumière d'un feu de camp. J'espère que mon interprétation vous plaira ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, même si ce ne sont que quelques mots, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)

* * *

**.**

Accroupit derrière un buisson, James essayait de se détendre en étirant son dos du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ses muscles commençaient à se paralyser et des crampes se faisaient ressentir dans les cuisses ainsi que dans les bras. Jumelles en main, il ne devait pas bouger d'un iota et tenir cette position inconfortable afin de surveiller leur cible qui se tenait non loin d'eux. Le jeune adulte aux cheveux bleus quitta son viseur une seconde et tourna la tête vers une fourrée de feuilles.

« Jessie… On peut attaquer, maintenant ? J'ai mal partout, moi… ! », se plaignit-t-il en chuchotant.

« Ferme-là ! Tu veux qu'ils nous entendent ou quoi ?! On s'en tient au plan et c'est tout ! », rétorqua sèchement la voix de la chef sur la même intonation.

Ne pas passer à l'action avant que les morveux ne se soient couchés, donc. James soupira lourdement, comme pour peser le nombre de secondes qu'il allait encore devoir rester recroquevillé et remit ses jumelles en place.

Autour de leur feu et des troncs servant de repose-fesses, les trois dresseurs continuaient de parler malgré les milliers d'étoiles qui couvraient le ciel sombre. A peine une minute plus tard, le plus âgé et plus bronzé des jeunes se leva, sembla annoncer quelque chose puisque les deux autres regardèrent la petite flamme qui frémissait entre eux, et quitta le camp en s'enfonçant dans la forêt environnante.

« R'gardez, le grand dadais est parti… ! »

Perché sur la branche basse qui se trouvait au-dessus du gosse de riche, Miaouss venait de commenter à voix basse ce que le trio avait évidemment vu. Cependant, comme le dialogue était quelque peu rompu depuis plus d'une heure, James pensa alors que le chat se sentait seul et voulait simplement faire de la conversation. Il ne put cependant pas répondre à sa phrase puisque ce dernier parla à nouveau.

« C'est notre chance ! Un morveux de moins, ça veut dire moins de Pokémon à affronter… ! »

« Non, attendons encore un peu. », contredit calmement Jessie.

« Je serais plutôt de l'avis de Miaouss. Qu'est-ce qu'on fera si l'autre revient entre temps ? », argumenta l'androgyne aux cheveux bleus.

« Rassurez-vous, cet idiot ne reviendra pas de sitôt : il compte chercher du bois dans une forêt obscure sans lumière, autant dire qu'on aurait le temps d'exécuter notre plan au moins trois fois avant de le revoir. »

Après les explications cohérentes de la diva, ses deux partenaires approuvèrent en silence et en se concentrant sur leurs jumelles La tension avait l'air d'avoir changée du côté des deux dresseurs restant ; la rouquine semblait gênée tandis le garçon à la casquette retourné, assis à côté d'elle, l'écoutait avec attention. Ensuite, la main de la jeune fille empoigna l'épaule de son voisin pour le faire pencher vers elle. Et puis, comme un mécanisme, paupières fermés, la rousse colla ses lèvres contre celles de l'aspirant Maître Pokémon qui avait les yeux écarquillés, surpris.

Cette fois, dans l'étonnement collectif qui venait de saisir le trio, ce fût la voix écœurée de Jessie qui se fit entendre alors qu'elle reculait son visage des bosquets afin de permettre à James de voir sa mine dégoûtée.

« Rah, ça m'donne envie d'vomir… ! »

« Ça y est, ma vision est souillée pour toujours… ! », geignit Miaouss.

Le gosse de riche ne trouva rien à répondre de plus que cela. C'était certes surprenant mais pas repoussant. Après tout, il avait pu voir ce geste que les couples faisaient lors des rares moments où il avait pu espionner ses parents donc il connaissait déjà l'effet de voir deux personnes s'embrasser.

« C'est parti, les gars… ! On les immobilise et on vole Pikachu… ! », déclara soudainement la chef de la bande, déterminée.

« Hé, on ne devrait pas les déranger alors qu'ils partagent un moment intime… », rétorqua James, peu rassuré de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

« J'vais m'gêner… ! », railla-t-elle sur un ton effrontée.

Après avoir prononcés ces paroles cruelles qui sonnaient comme une mise à mort, un sourire diabolique étira les lèvres rouges du tyran à la longue chevelure. James entendit le ricanement sadique de Miaouss au-dessus de sa tête suivit d'un bruissement de feuilles juste à côté de lui. La silhouette de sa coéquipière s'éleva doucement pour sortir de sa cachette et se diriger vers le camp des morveux.

« Non, attends – … ! Jessie… ! »


End file.
